kamenridewfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Agito
:This article is about the television series. For the series' main character, Agito, see Shouichi Tsugami. , is the eleventh installment in the popular Kamen Rider tokusatsu franchise. The series represented the 30th Anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series. The series was also a joint collaboration between Ishimori Productions and Toei and was shown on TV Asahi from January 28, 2001 to January 27, 2002. The catchphrase for the series is . Agito and Kuuga Kamen Rider Agito is often seen as a direct sequel to Kamen Rider Kuuga thanks to the basis of the G3 System being Kamen Rider Kuuga. Some sources claim otherwise that Kamen Rider Agito takes place in a parallel universe similar to Kamen Rider Kuuga. The issue was actually explained long ago, in a note in the Agito production website from TV-Asahi, but wasn't available to the English-speaking world until around January 2013http://orendsrange.blogspot.co.uk/2013/01/the-kuuga-agito-connection-clarification.html: The connection between Agito and Kuuga was referenced in Kamen Rider Decade, where their World of Agito which is visited by Decade and the Hikari Studio, which includes the A.R. World Kuuga, is shown as a parallel world to the World of Kuuga. Aside from the new creatures the "Unknown", there are also the Gurongi, and the two races are shown to be fighting each other. There was also a small nod in the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, where Kuuga and Agito are shown standing alongside each other with Kamen Riders Black and Black RX (Black RX is indeed a sequel to Black, to the point where these two Riders are the same person). Story A man named Shouichi Tsugami has lost his memories. He doesn't know who he is, where he came from, or how he came upon his peculiar circumstances. Tsugami, seemingly for no reason, transforms into a powerful superhuman, Agito, whenever in the presence of the beings referred by the police as the "Unknown", a race of powerful monsters that have been causing murders around Tokyo, targeting certain people as their prey. In response, the police department unleash their newest weapon: the G3 powersuit, originally developed to fight against the "Unidentified Lifeforms", the enemies of No.4 (Kamen Rider Kuuga). G3 and Agito don't know whether they should join up and defeat the Unknowns, their common enemy, or to combat each other, keeping the mysteries that entwine them separate. Ultimately, even more mysteries unfold, with the appearance of Kamen Rider Gills, who is on a search to uncover why his father committed suicide. These mysteries and others collide, as the true nature of Agito would ultimately determine the fate of humanity. Characters Kamen Riders Movie Exclusive Allies *Mana Kazaya *Professor Yoshihiko Misugi *Taichi Misugi *Sumiko Ozawa *Tetsuya Sawaki *Sakiko Mikumo *Ryuji Tsukasa *Dr. Higashi Kunieda *Kana Okamura *Risa Mizuhara *Professor Nobuyuki Kazaya *Sayaka Kahara *Rei Motoki Akatsuki *Tomoko Miura *Saeko Shinohara *Aki Sakaki *Katsuhiko Sagara *Masumi Sekiya *Koji Majima *Jun Tachibana *Masahide Takashima *Kazuo Ashihara JGSDF's GA Division *Risa Fukami The Lords :Main article: Lords : The major antagonists of Agito, referred to by the police department as , to separate them from the Unidentified Creatures (Gurongi Tribe) that attacked humanity two years ago. The Lords are a group of powerful disciples serving under the OverLord, who created them from his body. All of their tribes are separated into species of animals. They are normally humanoid with the head of an animal, and sometimes with weapons. All of them have wing-shaped protuberances sticking out of their shoulders, perhaps symbolizing that they are angels or holy messengers. Episodes Movies and specials *Special: Originally aired on October 1, 2001 (between episodes 35 and 36), the Special features all three Riders plus the first appearances of G3 Mild & Agito Shining Form. Shouichi encounters his old friend and teacher and fights an Unknown at night and reaches Burning Form, but goes out of control. Then, the teacher helps him control it. All three Riders fight against the Beetle Lord. The story is ended with a mysterious girl stalking the G4 project and to be continued in the movie. ''There is a difference concerning the series' plot and the special's plot. In the special, Toru Hojo finds out the truth about Shouichi's identity by secretly hearing a conversation between him and his teacher, as he stands behind a window and listens to them. In the series, however, Hojo ambushes Agito as he flees from the battle scene and sees as he reverts back to Shouichi, ultimately arresting him. * Released in theatres on 22 September, 2001, ''Project G4 was a double bill with the Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger movie, "Fire Mountain Howls!". Shouichi encounters a teenage girl called Sayaka, who ran away from a military facility because of an attack by the Ant Lords. Sayaka has a supernatural ability to foresee the future. Risa Fukami, of the military group GA, wants to use that power to enhance the newly-made G4 System, which was based upon designs stolen from Ozawa. Now, Agito and Gills must fight to stop the Ant Lords' attack, as G3 and G4 settle their score. The events of the movie happen between episodes 41 and 42. * In ''Three Great Riders is the Hyper Battle Video for Agito. The events of the video show Telepi, the Televi-Kun mascot, calling upon Kamen Riders Agito, G3, and Gills to help fight several Lords that have invaded his world, but he will only trust the "Ultimate Rider". The video featured exclusive finishing moves for the three Riders. G3's special weapon that appears in the video, the Antares, was later featured in the television series. S.I.C. Hero Saga Agito featured two S.I.C. Hero Saga side stories published in Monthly Hobby Japan magazine. The first was titled and featured a crossover with ''Kamen Rider 555. It introduces the new characters and the . The story was published from October 2003 to March 2004. The second S.I.C. Hero Saga story titled expands on the story told in ''Project G4 in showing the G-Series suits Generation 1, , Generation 2, and the vehicle. It also features the . The story was published from October 2007 to January 2008. ;Heaven's Door chapter titles # # # # # # ;Project G1 chapter titles #GENERATION 1 #G3-X #V1 #ΑGITΩ Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , Overlord of Light/Agito: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Project G4 cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Agito: *Kamen Rider G3/G3-X: *Kamen Rider Gills: *Another Agito: *Kamen Rider G4, Kamen Rider G3 Mild: Songs ;Opening themes * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Chorus: **Artist: **Episodes: 2-35 * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Remix: Kazunori Miyake, , **Chorus: Lisa Ooki **Artist: Shinichi Ishihara **Episodes: 36-50, TV Special ;Ending themes *"BELIEVE YOURSELF" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: **Episodes: 1-8, 10-13, 15-25, TV Special *"STRANGER IN THE DARK" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: **Episodes: 9 *"MACHINE TORNADER" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: Shinichi Ishihara **Episodes: 14, 31, 40 *"DEEP BREATH" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: **Arrangement: RIDER CHIPS **Artist: RIDER CHIPS featuring ROLLY **Episodes: 26-30, 32-39, 41, 43-50 * **Artist: Overlord Choir **Episodes: 42 ;Movie theme * **Lyrics & Composition: **Arrangement & Artist: Albums A few albums were released for Kamen Rider Agito, mostly original soundtracks for the series and film. (OOParts) | length1 = | title2 = Kamern Rider Agito (TV Size) | note2 = | length2 = | title3 = Teikyō Haikei Ongaku 1 | note3 = (Offer Background Music 1) | length3 = | title4 = Fuan no Kizashi | note4 = (Insecure Omen) | length4 = | title5 = Akui no Honryū | note5 = (Malice of the Current) | length5 = | title6 = The usual supects (TV Size Instrumental) | note6 = | length6 = | title7 = G3 -Karei naru Chōsensha- | note7 = (G3 -Splendid Challenger-) | length7 = | title8 = Sweet Home | note8 = | length8 = | title9 = Osoroshiki Henyō | note9 = (Fearful Transfiguration) | length9 = | title10 = searching for myself (TV Size Instrumental) | note10 = | length10 = | title11 = Semarikuru Mono | note11 = (Looming Approach) | length11 = | title12 = Agito -Shinpi no Senshi- | note12 = (Agito -Mysterious Warrior-) | length12 = | title13 = BELIEVE YOURSELF (Instrumental) | note13 = | length13 = | title14 = Mienai Kako, Soshite Mirai | note14 = (Invisible Past and Future) | length14 = | title15 = OverLord | note15 = | length15 = | title16 = Sōsasenjō no Unknown | note16 = (Untitled) | length16 = | title17 = NEVER DIE (TV Size Instrumental) | note17 = | length17 = | title18 = Gills -Tamashii no Senshi- | note18 = (Gills -Spirited Warrior-) | length18 = | title19 = Hōkai suru Nichijō | note19 = (Daily Collapses) | length19 = | title20 = stranger in the dark (TV Size Instrumental) | note20 = | length20 = | title21 = Mezamero, Sono Tamashii | note21 = (Awaken the Soul) | length21 = | title22 = Shūgeki | note22 = (Assault) | length22 = | title23 = BELIEVE YOURSELF (TV Size) | note23 = | length23 = | title24 = Funnu o Komete Teki o Tate | note24 = (Rage Included, Cutting Down the Enemy) | length24 = | title25 = Kaeru beki Basho | note25 = (A Place to Return to) | length25 = | title26 = Kamen Rider Agito (Instrumental) | note26 = | length26 = | title27 = Teikyō Haikei Ongaku 2 | note27 = (Offer Background Music 2) | length27 = }} (Unending Deathmatch) | length1 = | title2 = Kamen Rider Agito ~24.7 version~ (TV Size) | note2 = | length2 = | title3 = Chōnōryoku | note3 = (Extrasensory Perception) | length3 = | title4 = Home sweet Home | note4 = | length4 = | title5 = Tairitsu | note5 = (Opposition) | length5 = | title6 = Kattō | note6 = (Untitled) | length6 = | title7 = Unknown | note7 = | length7 = | title8 = G3-X & Agito! | note8 = | length8 = | title9 = Agito Vs. Gills!! | note9 = | length9 = | title10 = Yume | note10 = (Drema) | length10 = | title11 = Mō Hitotsu no Kamen no Gikyoku | note11 = (Untitled) | length11 = | title12 = MACHINE TORNADER (TV Size Instrumental) | note12 = | length12 = | title13 = DEEP BREATH (TV Size) | note13 = | length13 = | title14 = Burnin' your heart | note14 = | length14 = | title15 = extremes meet | note15 = | length15 = | title16 = Yokokuhen Ongaku | note16 = (Trailer Music) | length16 = | title17 = Sayaka to Rei | note17 = (Sayaka and Rei) | length17 = | title18 = G3-X Shutsudō! | note18 = (G3-X Mobilize!) | length18 = | title19 = Fukami Risa | note19 = (Risa Fukami) | length19 = | title20 = ESP | note20 = | length20 = | title21 = Kanashii Omoide | note21 = (Sad Memories) | length21 = | title22 = Henshin! | note22 = (Transformation!) | length22 = | title23 = G4 | note23 = | length23 = | title24 = Kyōfu no System | note24 = (Untitled) | length24 = | title25 = Agito no Shi | note25 = (Agito's Death) | length25 = | title26 = G3-X Vs. G4 | note26 = | length26 = | title27 = Iru beki Basho e | note27 = (Untitled) | length27 = | title28 = Kamen Rider Agito ~24.7 version~ | note28 = | length28 = }} Notes *Agito is the first Kamen Rider series to feature the three main types of Riders: a mystical Rider (one that draws power from ancient technology or mystical methods), an organic Rider (one whose anatomy changes to become a Rider), and a high-technology Rider (one who is either a cyborg or uses advanced technology to fight). *This is the last series that the Riders transform using the traditional Ishinomori style henshin belt, future installments would use the modular "Rider System" type. *This is the first Heisei Rider series with more than one titular Kamen Rider appearing in the series, as everyone who has been bestowed the power of Overlord of Light has the potential to transform into Agito. In the series timeline Shouichi is the second Agito, with his sister Yukina Sawaki being the first Agito, and followed by numerous people slowly becoming it, but most of them failed to transform into Agito, either because they commit suicide or are killed by The Lords. *This is the first Heisei Era Kamen Rider series that has a connection to the previous series. References External links * Official website from Toei TV * Kamen Rider Agito on DVD Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Mystic Arms Category:Heisei Era